


J. Frost

by morrezela



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki's ski resort business isn't doing very well this year thanks to El Niño. His world and the one outside changes when he summons J. Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J. Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiercelynormal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercelynormal/gifts).



> Rated Mature for language.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jared Padalecki, owner of Padaski Lodge and Resort, snarled as he snatched is now paper cut finger back from the box he had been rummaging around in. “Just my luck,” he muttered as he put pressure on the tiny wound to keep it from hurting. 

Jared had not been having the best of winters as far as his profits from snow bunnies went. While most of the USA was rejoicing about the warm weather that El Niño brought, Jared could be nothing but bitter. He had worked endless hours to rebuild the ski lodge that he had inherited from his great-great uncle Herbert.

Herbert had hated everyone in the family, and everyone in the family had hated Herbert. But Jared had always kept the old man on his Christmas card list. Little did Jared know that his seasonal generosity would bring him good fortune. When Herbert died, he willed his entire estate to Jared.

At first, Jared had been thrilled. He had hated his job as much as great-great uncle Herbert had hated the family. Jared had always wanted to do something else, and running a ski resort had been just the ticket. Even the dilapidated condition of the place had not put him off. 

With sweat, blood and whatever money he could scrape together, Jared had managed to rebuild and rebrand the ski resort. People had laughed at the name, but their laughter had only made Jared smile. The unusual worked, and he’d rather people laugh than cry.

The first year he was open had gone well. While he wasn’t able to save up much money, he also hadn’t had to go further into debt for repairs or salaries.

The second year was not shaping up to be quite as good. The warm weather made the snow that did fall turn into sloppy soup. The dirt roads that surrounded the resort were full of ruts from all of the rain that had fallen in place of fluffy white flakes.

What few reservations he had were cancelled more often than not. People just did not want to spend their vacations at a ski lodge that had no snow. The same weather that was too stubborn to get cold enough for snow was too cold to entice the winter beach going crowd. 

Even Jared’s snow machines could not compete with the warm air. He had lost track of the number of parts he had already replaced in an attempt to take advantage of what few days of cold weather he could. 

And now, just as h had finally found the time to rummage around in the resort’s attic for the Christmas decorations, he got a paper cut. Fate was frowning down upon him. There was no other reason for his string of bad luck – no matter what the weatherman told him. 

Frustrated, Jared kicked the box he had been searching through. That was a big mistake. The box ricocheted off a stack of other boxes that weren’t quite properly stacked. Jared watched in horror as six boxes tumbled to the ground, their contents crashing as they flew out of their cardboard confines. 

“Fuck,” Jared breathed out again. He seriously contemplated just leaving everything where it was. He could make one of the bored college students that he employed clean up his mess. But he already had them stringing lights around the place and cleaning the bathrooms. 

Forcing himself to move, Jared began to pick up the various items that had fallen. As he got closer to one box, he noticed a small cauldron and an old looking book. 

“I thought I told them to put the Halloween decorations on the other side of the room,” Jared grumbled as he picked up the book. It felt old to his hands, weighty and aged as a prop would only look. “Herbert, you were into some weird stuff,” Jared observed as he flipped through its pages.

There were many spells littered throughout it. Some of the pages had been dog eared. Jared carefully smoothed out the edges in apology. Even used books from rummage sales deserved better treatment. 

As he has trying to unbend a particularly stubborn fold, Jared noticed the blue and white drawing that took up the entire page. Snowflakes and icicles and snowbanks overwhelmed the page. As if noticing that somebody was looking, the snowflakes began to move. The page turned cold underneath his fingers. 

Jared dropped the book. His heart hammered in his chest. Then he shook his head. “I need to get more sleep,” he said to himself as he bent to pick up the book. “Moving snowflakes,” he scoffed as he closed the book up so he could put it on one of the nearby shelves.

The instant that he set it to rest, the book flew off the shelf and landed back down on the floor. Its pages opened to the same snow-covered drawing. The snowflakes on the pages began to move again. 

Jared’s mind screamed at him that he needed to go see a doctor. He knew that whatever was going on in his brain had to be a sign of a serious imbalance. But instead of heading out of the attic, he moved towards the book. 

“To summon J. Frost,” Jared read to himself. “Wait, J. Frost? As in Jack Frost? That’s crazy.” Jared went to put the book back on the shelf, but it started vibrating in his hand. 

“Okay, okay,” Jared said as he pulled the book back towards himself. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something through a lucid dream. If he completed the spell thingy, he might unlock a business idea. He had heard of that kind of thing somewhere. 

“In this year of loss  
I call upon the Jack of Frost  
Scorn the summer  
Bring the winter  
Let the child of frost now enter.”

A sudden chill blew through the attic as Jared’s voice echoed through it. The lights dimmed as swirls of perfectly formed snowflakes drifted within the room. Jared wanted to scream, but his voice wouldn’t work as he watched the flurry of flakes coalesce into the shape of a man. 

Disregarding the instinct for self-preservation, Jared reached a shaking hand out towards the nose of the man-shaped snow sculpture. He pinched the very end of it.

“Dude!” The sculpture shouted as piled of snow fell off it, revealing a man underneath. “The hell is your problem? How would you feel if somebody pinched your nose, huh?” the sculpture asked in a much deeper voice than Jared had expected from a, a… whatever it was. 

“Sorry?” Jared offered. 

“You should be,” the being grumbled, “I was on vacation. Do you know what that means? It means not working. I am not on freaking call, okay? I’ve got a contract here that explicitly states that I am allowed a sabbatical every El Niño. Does it look like I’m off in Hawaii enjoying the sun to you?”

“No?” Jared hedged. 

“And why is that, do you think?” the being demanded. 

“Because the book…” Jared began. 

“And who read the book?” 

“I did?” Jared said.

The being narrowed inhumanly green eyes at Jared. “Is that a statement or a question?”

“I did,” Jared amended nervously. “But it isn’t my fault. I thought I was hallucinating or something. I didn’t think that the poem-spell thing would summon something.”

“Something? Some thing? “ the creature repeated, looking even grumpier than before. 

“Well I don’t know what you are,” Jared defended himself. “I don’t know what to call magical snowmen who come to life other than ‘Frosty,’ and I didn’t put a magical hat on your head.”

The being glowered at him for a few seconds. “J. Frost, at your service,” the being said with a bow.

“Jack Frost?” Jared asked. 

“No, Jensen,” the being corrected. “Jack retired years ago. I took his place as will Jael after me. It’s a thing.”

“Oh, like those Santa Claus movies.” Jared nodded in understanding. 

“Santa Claus wishes,” Jensen scoffed. “What does he do? Arbitrarily decides if some kids are naughty or not and gives them presents on a couple days of the year. Did you know that it’s not even on all the nights? No, some countries celebrate on different days, so he doesn’t even have to do the speed runs everybody thinks he does. And you know what? I’m on duty year-freaking-round.”

“Okay,” Jared said, not knowing what else to say.

Jensen gave him a look that would make lesser men quake in their boots. “I can see I’m boring you. What is it that you wanted?”

“You’re not boring me,” Jared corrected. Jensen was disturbing and frightening, but not necessarily boring. “But seems how you’re already here, maybe you could do something about the snow?”

Jensen puffed an exasperated breath out and snapped his fingers. “Good enough for you?” he asked.

Jared flicked his eyes towards the nearest window. Big, fluffy snowflakes were drifting outside despite the weather report calling for sunny skies. “Thanks,” he said, turning his gaze back to Jensen. But there was nobody there.

*`*`*`*

The next couple of weeks were busy. Despite the warm weather trends continuing around the country, Jared’s particular area was basking in cold air and bountiful snowfall. More than one person had commented on the sudden good weather (for skiing anyway) was magical. Jared did his best to put the strange encounter with J. Frost out of his mind.

But one evening, as he was hustling towards the main building to get out of the cold, a familiar voice stopped him. 

“‘Padaski?’ Seriously?”

Jared turned slowly around to look at the source of the voice. Jensen stood there in a dark blue stocking cap, blue puffy jacket and blue jeans. His gloves and boots were brown, which kept Jared from commenting on Jensen being a bit too into one color.

“Jensen?” he asked stupidly instead.

“Yeah, thought I’d come up and see how my handiwork’s been doing,” Jensen replied as he sauntered over to where Jared was standing. 

“In a big, blue parka?” Jared asked. 

“Blue is my signature color,” Jensen defended his fashion choice with a huff.

Jared couldn’t keep his eyebrows from arching on his forehead. “You have a signature color?”

“What? A mythical man who manipulates the weather can’t have styling choices?”

“A mythical man who controls ice can’t because he’s not supposed to exist,” Jared informed him. 

Jensen tipped his head from one side to the other. “Fair enough, but you like it, right?” he asked.

Jared frowned wondering why his opinion mattered. “I like blue,” he hedged.

“But?” Jensen prompted.

“But I would’ve pegged you for green,” Jared told him. “I mean, if I was going to pick a color, I’d go with something that matches your eyes.”

Jensen’s nose wrinkled in disgust. “Green is Santa’s color.”

“What? No. Santa wears a red suit,” Jared corrected him.

“Marketing genius on the part of Coca-Cola, but patently untrue. Sorry, Bud.” Jensen shook his head. Then he squinted his eyes as he inspected Jared more closely than Jared was comfortable with. “Are you cold?” Jensen asked incredulously. 

“You’re joking, right?” Jared asked. “I’m human. It is below freezing. Even you are wearing winter clothing.”

“I’m wearing this getup so I can blend in with my fellow vacationers,” Jensen informed him.

“Your what?” Jared asked. 

“My fellow vacationers,” Jensen repeated. “I told you I was on vacation. People vacation here, don’t they? It’s perfect. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go redeem my buffet ticket before your restaurant goes to menus only.”

Jared watched Jensen walk away on slightly bowed legs and wondered what exactly was happening with his life. 

*`*`*`*

Wherever Jared went, it felt like Jensen was always nearby. Ski slopes, lounge, guest services or gift shop: there was always a flash of blue that announced Jensen’s presence. Jared reasoned that it should feel creepy, but it was more amusing than anything. After all, he had never caught Jensen staring at him. 

Subtle questioning of his employees informed him that Jensen was an enthusiastic guest who wanted to try out all the amenities that Jared’s resort had to offer. He was also referred to as gorgeous by more than one worker, but Jared had eyes. He didn’t need anybody else’s opinion on the subject of one J. Frost’s sexiness. 

There was no reason for Jared to be knocking on Jensen’s guestroom door at 10:00PM on Friday evening. He didn’t even know why he was doing it. Talking to the man would only reinforce the fact that he existed. Jared had been trying very hard to ignore that truth. 

“Jared,” Jensen answered the door with a smile. His teeth were a brilliant shade of white that was more appropriate to describe snow than bone. 

Jared was taken back by the way that Jensen’s eyes crinkled. In both of his actual conversations with Jensen, Jared had never seen him look happy. 

“I came to see if you’re enjoying your stay,” Jared said lamely. 

Jensen shrugged and leaned against the doorframe of his room. “I’m not going to melt the outdoors down if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Uh, no,” Jared said with a slight blush, “I didn’t mean to imply that you would. I just… I don’t know what I’m doing here.”

“Magic,” Jensen answered. “It’s kind of a thing.”

“What’s kind of a thing?” Jared asked. 

“Well, the whole summoning of Frost ritual isn’t exactly the kind of thing that every Tom, Dick or Chad can do, you know?”

“But I did,” Jared said. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Yeah. I know. It runs in your family.”

“Wait. You’re telling me that I’m part of some magical bloodline?” Jared asked. 

“No. I’m telling you that being able to summon a Frost is a trait that tends to run in families. Or summon any other mythical creature of good to indifferent nature. Evil creatures are a whole different ballgame. There’s a reason that Herbert was ostracized from the rest of your family.”

“Herbert was a jerk,” Jared informed Jensen.

“Tell me about it. I wasn’t in charge during most of his years as a resort owner, but he was always cranky when I answered his calls. Very demanding and abrupt.”

“But you came anyway?” Jared prompted.

“Part of the job,” Jensen explained. “That and everybody knows what Herbert went through. Falling in love with another man was much more dangerous back then than it is these days. I think most people can understand why he got cranky in his old age.” 

Jared couldn’t keep a look of surprise from crossing his face. “I didn’t know about that.”

“Yeah, I figured that out right after I figured out that you had no idea what you were doing with that spell,” Jensen told him. “Unfortunately, that doesn’t make either of us immune to the side effects.”

“Side effects?” Jared echoed. 

“Terminal school boy crush-it is,” Jensen intoned solemnly. “It has an extremely fast onset.”

“Sounds serious,” Jared teased. 

“Yeah, but I have a foolproof plan in mind to help alleviate my symptoms,” Jensen said as he pointed up at the ceiling.

A frozen sculpture of mistletoe spun back and forth over Jared’s head. 

“You know, as far as being asked out on a first date goes, this is either the weirdest or most original attempt I’ve ever seen,” Jared said with a small smile on his lips.  
“Who is asking for a date?” Jensen countered as he leaned up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on Jared’s mouth. 

“I guess I am,” Jared countered as he chased Jensen’s kiss with a slightly more indecent one. “Friday, 7:00PM dinner?” he asked as he pulled away.

Jensen smiled at him. “Wouldn’t miss it if there was a blizzard.”


End file.
